Descubrimientos
by DeviLau Hills
Summary: Keyla dejará de sufrir por la desesperación de no encontrar sus poderes. Pero no será tan sencillo como todos creen.
1. Chapter 1 Por fin

La Banda de Shane se encontraba nuevamente yendo al refugio. Keyla no sabía dónde había ido a parar Blakk, pero por lo menos ya no les haría daño o molestaría. Ahora estaba en su meca con la mirada baja e intentando hacer que sus pensamientos dejaran de invadir su mente. Era como un eco que rebotaba insistentemente en su cabeza, haciéndose molesto para Keyla.

-Debo conseguir mis otros poderes. – Decía Keyla en su mente.

-¿Estás bien Keyla? – Dijo Eli.

-Ohm...Sí. –Dijo Keyla reaccionando.

-Deja de pensar en tus poderes, ya los descubrirás. – Dijo Eli.

-Pero no es tan simple Eli. Tengo que encontrar una motivación, no aparecen así de la nada. – Dijo Keyla.

Siguieron en su camino, con una Keyla pensativa y un Eli preocupado. Eli sabía que los poderes de su hermana eran un desafío y una prueba, llena de acertijos y decisiones que tenían que ser resueltos de la forma correcta para que las repercusiones no fueran desastrosas en ningún camino.

De repente, los mapas de las chicas de la Banda empezaron a sonar y brillar, ellas los tomaron y vieron una emergencia.

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Kord.

-Tenemos una emergencia en las... – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Cavernas Magma? – Dijeron Keyla y Trixie confundidas.

-Blakk... – Dijo Eli.

-Al parecer sí. – Dijo Trixie.

-¿Pero porque en ese lugar? – Dijo Pronto.

-Lava oscura. – Susurró Keyla.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Eli.

-L-lava oscura. L-la he visto. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Cuándo? – Dijo Kord.

-Cuando me puse el sombraductor. A eso se referían. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Trixie.

-El Clan Sombra dijo que tenía que descubrir lo que podía hacer con el sombraductor, y al parecer puedo tener visiones. – Dijo Keyla.

-Entonces Blakk usará el agua oscura para crear lava oscura. – Dijo Kord.

-Sí. Y el mayor problema es que la lava oscura es mucho más poderosa. – Dijo Keyla.

-No perdamos más tiempo. ¡Vamos! – Dijo Eli.

Los demás arrancaron sus mecas, siguiendo a los hermanos.

En el camino...

Eli y Keyla iban a la cabeza, pero los demás decidieron saber más acerca de la lava oscura.

-¿Y qué más sabes sobre la lava oscura? – Dijo Trixie.

-Sólo logré ver cómo la transformaban. Blakk mezclaba la lava con agua oscura, luego colocaba una gota en un tubo de babosas y de repente...Se formó una malvada megamórfica. – Dijo Keyla.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron todos ante los recuerdos de Keyla.

-No sé si sea verdad, aunque esperemos a que no lo sea. – Dijo Keyla.

En las Cavernas Magma...

Llegaron a toda velocidad, ahora tenían un rio de lava a su costado izquierdo. Las marcas del poder de fuego de Keyla realzaban su brillo, opacando en comparación a su poder de hielo.

-¡Wow! – Dijeron todos menos Keyla al ver sus marcas.

-¿Qué? ¿Mis poderes? – Dijo Keyla sin importancia.

-Parece que no te diste cuenta. – Dijo Eli.

-Claro que sí, siempre pasa. Si estoy cerca del fuego se aumenta el poder, y si estoy cerca del hielo igual. – Dijo Keyla.

-Tus poderes son increíbles. – Dijo Trixie.

-Si eso creen. – Dijo Keyla.

Más tarde se acercaron al lugar en donde cada hora la lava descendía.

-¿No podrás congelar un puente o algo así? – Dijo Kord.

Keyla lo pensó y estiró sus brazos.

-¡Ahg! – Dijo Keyla encogiendo sus brazos y bajando la mirada con dolor.

-¿Qué pasó? – Dijo Eli.

-Mi poder de hielo se debilitó al tocar el fuego, y dolió. – Dijo Keyla levantando la mirada.

-Genial. – Dijo Pronto.

-Pues tendremos que esperar o buscar otra manera. – Dijo Trixie.

-Podríamos usar nuestras babosas congeladas. – Dijo Kord.

Todos cargaron a sus babosas y las dispararon, creando un puente que comenzaron a cruzar rápidamente. El poder de hielo de Keyla realzó su brillo, quedando igual que su poder de fuego. Los de más decidieron pasar por alto eso.

Ya habían llegado con Blakk, y se sorprendieron con lo que se encontraron.

-¡No! – Gritó Keyla bajándose de su meca.

Keyla sacó su lanzadora y apuntó a Blakk, mientras el resto de la banda hacía lo mismo.

-Chicos, necesito acercarme para poder volver la lava a la normalidad. – Susurró Keyla.

-Bien, te cubriremos, pero ten cuidado. – Susurró Eli. Keyla asintió.

Keyla se quedó quieta unos instantes, luego bajo su arma rápidamente y corrió a toda velocidad a unos tanques que habían sido recogidos antes.

-¡Deténganla! – Dijo Blakk para que persiguieran a Keyla.

-¡Vamos chicos! – Dijo Kord.

Toda la banda empezó a disparar babosas a los maleantes intentando detenerlos, dándole más tiempo a Keyla.

Con Keyla...

Había encontrado muchos tanques llenos de lava oscura, eran alrededor de cincuenta; cuando se acercó intentó hacer una esfera de energía, pero Blakk apareció y le disparó a Keyla. Afortunadamente, Keyla pudo esquivar el disparo y sacó su lanzadora.

-Blakk, no sabes lo que puede hacer esa lava. – Dijo Keyla preocupada.

-Tiene mucho poder como para permitir que la vuelvas a la normalidad. – Dijo Blakk.

-Pues aunque no quieras, lo haré. – Dijo Keyla.

Con el resto de la Banda...

Ahora se encontraban a un costado de Keyla intentando que no pasaran, pero les superaba en número y poder.

-Keyla apúrate. – Dijo Pronto.

-Eso intento. – Dijo Keyla disparando.

A Keyla no le quedaba más opción que usar el doble cañón, lo tomó y cargo a iara y Lia. Disparó contra Blakk, pero a duras penas logró moverlo un poco; Blakk había disparado otra babosa contrarrestando la velocidad del disparo de Keyla.

-Veo que eres astuto. – Dijo Keyla con tono de burla y recogiendo a iara y Lia.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, Keyla. – Dijo Blakk.

Keyla dejó las babosas a un lado y empezó a lanzar esferas de poder hacia Blakk. Cada vez que le atinaba y Blakk se alejaba, intentaba llegar a la lava oscura; con suerte logró volver a la normalidad diez tanques.

-Esto es muy difícil. Necesito más tiempo para poder volver a la normalidad todos los tanques. – Dijo Keyla en su mente.

Keyla se había quedado completamente quieta mirando a Blakk a los ojos; pero él no esperaría a que ella reaccionara, empezó a disparar hacia sus amigos con su ametralladora, mientras todos sus secuaces lo seguían.

Keyla corrió a toda velocidad hacia ellos. El piso en el que se encontraban era demasiado delgado, si Blakk disparaba una vez más caerían en la lava ardiente.

-Un paso más, y tus amigos caerán a la lava. – Dijo Blakk haciendo detener a Keyla.

Ahora casi la mitad de secuaces le apuntaban.

-¿En serio? – Dijo Keyla tirando su lanzadora al suelo y levantando sus manos.

-No hagas nada. – Dijo Twist apuntando a la cabeza de Keyla.

-No tengo mi lanzadora. – Dijo Keyla con tono de burla, pero sin voltear a verlo.

-No me refiero a tus babosas. – Dijo Twist.

-Si es necesario los usaré. – Dijo Keyla.

-Déjala en paz, Twist. Si intenta hacer algo, todos lo pagarán. – Dijo Blakk fríamente.

-¿Qué tramas? – Dijo Keyla.

-Te propongo algo. – Dijo Blakk acercándose un poco a Keyla.

-Dilo. – Dijo Keyla.

-Déjame llevar la lava oscura, y no le haré daño a tus amigos. – Dijo Blakk mirando de reojo al resto de la Banda.

-Keyla no. – Dijo Eli.

-¡Silencio! – Dijo un secuaz acercándose más a Eli.

-¿Entonces, que dices? – Dijo Blakk.

Keyla miró a los ojos a Blakk. Se notaban sentimientos vacíos y malignos, mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigos, estando a punto de evaporizarse. Pudo notar también que el lugar en el que se encontraban estaba muy cerca de una especie de cascada de lava, haciendo que se pusieran muy débiles y en poco tiempo se deshidratarían.

No quería que sus amigos corrieran peligro, pero también estaba el riesgo de todo Bajoterra. Su padre le había dicho que Bajoterra era parte de su vida, algo que no se puede reemplazar o destruir. Muchos humanos, trolls, topoides y babosas estarían acabados.

Pero también tenía fe de que todos juntos podrían detener a Blakk y traer paz a toda Bajoterra.

Miró de nuevo a sus amigos, y noto que ahora todos estaban de rodillas y respirando muy rápido, mientras Blakk reía ante la escena. No quería atacar porque perdería a su hermano, pero esta vez para siempre; sin olvidar a sus amigos.

-Está bien Blakk. Llévate la lava oscura, pero aléjate de mis amigos. – Dijo Keyla, lo último entre dientes.

-Si eso quieres. – Dijo Blakk mirando a Twist en señal de algo.

-Ingenua. – Dijo Twist golpeando a Keyla en la cabeza con su lanzadora.

Keyla cayó al suelo con sus ojos cerrados, pero aún estaba consciente. Cuando levantó su cabeza vio que sus amigos y su hermano se habían desmayado; se estaban quejando del calor que estaban sintiendo, mientras sudor empezaba a bajar por sus rostros y cuerpo.

-¡No te muevas! – Gritó Keyla al ver que Blakk se acercaba a ellos.

-Tus gritos no servirán de nada. – Dijo Blakk mientras veía que Keyla se levantaba. - ¡Todos ustedes, váyanse! – Ordenó Blakk a sus hombres.

-Esto será entre nosotros dos. – Dijo Keyla recogiendo su lanzadora.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. – Dijo Blakk disparando al suelo de los inconscientes de la Banda, mientras huía riendo malvadamente y llevándose la lava oscura.

Keyla corrió hacia ellos pero antes de llegar, sus amigos cayeron aun inconscientes.

-¡No! – Gritó Keyla estirando su brazo.

Cuando estiró su brazo, una esfera de luz blanca salió de la misma. Keyla no lo notó, simplemente se puso a llorar descontroladamente y lamentarse por dentro.

-N-no...Trixie, Kord, Pronto...Eli. – Dijo Keyla con mucho dolor.

Sin darse cuenta, la esfera de luz subió de nuevo, pero esta vez era más grande. Levantó su cara llena de lágrimas de amargo dolor, mientras el brillo la cegaba. Cubrió su rostro con su brazo.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, Keyla abrió sus ojos llorosos y se asombró con lo que vio.

-¡Chicos! – Gritó Keyla mientras corría hacia sus amigos.

Keyla quedó paralizada; no podía creerlo, sus amigos estaban vivos. En medio de su confusión, un brillo empezó a emerger de sus brazos. Ella muy extrañada, se levantó para ver sus brazos sin creer aun lo sucedido.

Ese brillo se transformó en dos líneas que ascendieron muy alto, formando espirales que Keyla seguía con su mirada. Luego esos espirales se dirigieron velozmente hacia Keyla. Ella revivo grandemente sus ojos, estaba asustada pero a la vez confundida; pero esos sentimientos se alejaron cuando el brillo blanco la impactó fuertemente, dejándola un poco adolorida.

Detrás de Keyla apareció el Clan Sombra, así que sacó su sombraductor.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Keyla muy confundida.

-**Sentimos que habías descubierto algo. **– Dijo el Líder.

-Pues sí lo hice. Descubrí que con el sombraductor puedo tener visiones. – Dijo Keyla.

-**¿No has descubierto algo más? **– Preguntó un miembro del Clan Sombra.

-No. Aunque... – Dijo Keyla antes de ser interrumpida.

-**Mira. **– Dijo el Líder señalando los brazos de Keyla.

Keyla notó que al lado de sus antiguas marcas de poder se formaban otras; que eran de color blanco, formando espirales igual que las antiguas y a la misma altura.

-Un nuevo poder. – Dijo Keyla muy feliz.

-**Descubre cual es. – **Dijo el Líder desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Keyla se quitó el sombraductor y lo guardó en su cinturón.

-¿De qué será este poder? – Dijo Keyla a sus babosas, ellas levantaron sus bracitos sin saber nada.

Sus babosas estaban felices por su dueña; pues ella llevaba mucho tiempo intentando descubrir sus poderes, pero por fin estaba avanzando en su difícil camino de ser una Shane.

Keyla vio una roca, decidió experimentar su nuevo poder con ella. Lanzo un pequeño rayo de su nuevo poder, y al instante la roca se elevó.

-Gravedad. – Dijo Keyla sonriendo.

Luego de ese hallazgo, volteó a ver a sus amigos que aún estaban inconscientes. Decidió usar su nuevo poder para sacarlos de allí; puso todas las mecas, incluso la suya en "piloto automático" y levantó a sus amigos con su poder.

Fuera de las Cavernas Magma...

Keyla se estaba sintiendo cansada y muy débil por usar tanto tiempo su poder, además había salido de allí caminando, lo cual la hacía cansarse más rápido.

-Debe ser porque lo tengo hace poco. – Dijo Keyla pasando su mano por su cabeza, como si estuviera limpiando su sudor.

Sus babosas dieron pequeños chillidos tratando de llamar la atención de su dueña.

-Tranquilas, estoy bien. – Dijo Keyla bajando su mano.

Keyla decidió descansar un poco y esperar a que despertaran. Dejó de elevar a sus amigos y con las fuerzas que le quedaban, los dejó lentamente en el suelo; acomodándolos de a dos. Eli y Trixie estaban en su lado izquierdo, Kord y Pronto en su lado derecho.

-Tienen fiebre. – Dijo Keyla mientras colocaba una mano en la frente de Trixie.

Keyla retrocedió un poco y con su poder de hielo, los enfrió lo suficiente para que dejaran de sentir calor. Se detuvo al escuchar unos quejidos y temblores.

-Debería curarme antes de curarlos. – Dijo Keyla, pues estaba un poco débil como para usar sus poderes.

Creo una esfera de sus antiguos poderes y la llevó a sí misma. Arqueó un poco la espalda con un suspiro y luego volvió a la normalidad.

Se volvió a acercar a sus amigos, y noto un detalle que antes había pasado por alto. Tenían algunas quemaduras graves en sus brazos, las demás eran leves.

Ahora debía curar o intentar hacer que sus amigos despertaran. Creó una esfera, pero esta vez con sus tres poderes; era un poco arriesgado para ella, pero era necesario. Sus babosas le ayudarían para que no perdiera tanta energía. Lia se colocó a su lado izquierdo, iara a su lado derecho.

Keyla se arrodilló, quedando en el centro de sus amigos, cerró sus ojos y empezó el proceso. Sus babosas alzaron sus bracitos e hicieron lo mismo que Keyla. Keyla creó una esfera y la llevó arriba de sí misma, estiró sus brazos y la esfera se dividió en cuatro, descendiendo a sus inconscientes amigos.

-Despierten. – Pensó Keyla.

Hiso que el brillo dejara de existir, presintiendo que ya estarían bien. Se acercó a ellos y vio que sus quemaduras habían desaparecido, pero el ardor persistiría.

-Bueno, es un comienzo. – Suspiró Keyla.

Keyla notó que las respiraciones de sus amigos eran secas.

-Están deshidratados. – Dijo Keyla mirando la boca de Trixie.

Keyla se acercó a ellos y derritió un poco de hielo. Mantuvo el agua flotando mientras levantaba la cabeza de Trixie para que tomara un poco. Y así hiso, primero Trixie, luego Eli, luego Kord; con quien tuvo un poco más de trabajo, y por último Pronto.

-Ahora, esperar. – Dijo Keyla volviendo a su lugar.

Una hora después...

Keyla había estado practicando con su nuevo poder mientras esperaba. Luego sintió que sus amigos empezaban a despertar.

-¡Chicos! – Dijo Keyla dejando de lado sus poderes y corriendo hacia sus amigos.

-¿Q-qué pasó? – Preguntó Kord.

-Se desmayaron. Estuvieron muy cerca del fuego. – Dijo Keyla ayudándolos a levantarse.

-¿Y Blakk? – Preguntó Eli.

-Escapó, junto a la lava oscura. – Dijo Keyla bajando la mirada.

-No. – Dijo Eli.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Keyla arrepentida.

-Descuida. Nos salvaste. – Dijo Trixie.

Eli sonrió a su hermana para que dejase de preocuparse, luego bajo su mirada a los brazos de su hermana y se sorprendió.

-Tienes un nuevo poder. – Dijo Eli.

-Ah, cierto. Se me había olvidado. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Y cuál es? – Preguntó Trixie.

Keyla miró a sus babosas, ellas asintieron con una cara un poco maliciosa y divertida. Keyla retrocedió un poco de sus amigos, mientras ellos la miraban confundidos. Cerró sus ojos, estiró sus brazos y de cada una de sus manos empezó a salir un brillo blanco.

-Tranquilos, no les haré daño. – Dijo Keyla, pues había sentido que estaban asustados.

Lanzó su poder hacia sus amigos. Luego recogió sus brazos, abrió sus ojos e hiso que sus amigos se elevaran estirando sus brazos un poco hacia arriba. No los elevó mucho, pues aún no tenía control total de su poder.

-¡Genial! – Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Keyla pensó que podría controlar su poder ahora, así que elevó suavemente a sus amigos a una altura mayor. Sus babosas le chillaron como señal de que se detuviera, pues sabían lo que antes le había pasado.

Keyla empezó a ver borroso. Tuvo que bajar a sus amigos para no llegar a lastimarlos o hacerlos caer si perdía la consciencia.

-¡Wow Keyla, tu nuevo poder es genial! – Dijo Eli acercándose a su pálida hermana.

Keyla le sonrió débilmente y pasó su mano por su frente.

-¿Oye, estás bien? – Dijo Kord.

-Sí. Sólo es un mareo. – Dijo Keyla sintiéndose mejor.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo Pronto.

-Creo que es porque lo tengo hace poco. – Dijo Keyla.

-Hey, no le has contado al magnifico y conocedor Pronto cómo lo conseguiste. – Dijo Pronto con su cabeza en alto.

-Si eres conocedor deberías saberlo. – Dijo Kord.

Pronto sólo puso cara furiosa hacia Kord, mientras los demás soltaban pequeñas risillas.

-Bueno, cuéntanos. – Dijo Trixie.

Keyla empezó a contarles lo que había pasado.

-Entonces tu motivación fue salvarnos. – Dijo Eli recordando lo que Keyla le había dicho antes.

-Exacto. – Dijo Keyla.

-Ahora tienes un peso menos encima. – Dijo Eli.

-Pero aún faltan mis otros poderes. – Dijo Keyla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin acabe este primer chapter! Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando acabarlo y aquí está.

Por cierto gracias de nuevo por los reviews de la anterior historia. ¡Llegamos a 17! Y de views ni se diga.

Dejen sus reviews. (XD)

Se despide STIAB.

Y…Corte!


	2. Chapter 2 De un lado a otro

-Pero es un avance. – Dijo Eli.

-No uno muy grande, pero sí. – Dijo Keyla.

-No es más que esperar a que las motivaciones vengan. – Dijo Eli.

Keyla sólo le asintió. No quería admitirlo, pero lo que Eli le decía la estaba cansando; él no entendía por lo que estaba pasando, ¿O sí? Bueno, él no tenía poderes.

Todos sus amigos pensaban igual que su líder, que era algo simple; pero no lo era y nunca lo iba a ser. Keyla sólo debía hacerse la fácil a sus palabras. Las motivaciones, incluso, pueden llegar en el momento que todo está perdido; y eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Keyla.

Podría llegar a lastimar a sus amigos, sólo porque su motivación no llegaba a tiempo.

En Industrias Blakk...

-Por fin me deshice de la gran parte de la Banda de Shane. – Dijo Blakk maliciosamente.

-Señor. La chica Shane. – Dijo Morris entrando a la oficina de Blakk.

-¿Qué con ella? – Dijo Blakk.

-Al parecer ha despertado un nuevo poder, y ha conseguido salvar a sus amigos. – Dijo Morris mostrándole una imagen de la Banda de Shane.

Blakk sintió furia, esa chica le estaba trayendo demasiados inconvenientes en sus planes.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! – Dijo Blakk golpeando la mesa y sobresaltando a Morris.

-No olvide que es astuta, además el Clan Sombra siempre ha estado del lado de los Shane. – Dijo Morris seriamente.

-Eso no explica que tenga otro poder. – Dijo Blakk más enojado.

-Mire señor. – Dijo Morris mostrándole un video de lo ocurrido a Blakk.

Blakk miró atentamente cada detalle, y luego procesó la información.

-Descubrió algo que logró despertar su nuevo poder, mientras El Clan Sombra le ayudaba. – Dijo Blakk.

-¿Quiere que vayamos tras ella? – Dijo Morris.

-No. Eso sólo provocará más problemas para nosotros. No puedo arriesgarme a que pueda llevarse la lava oscura y que la vuelva a la normalidad. – Dijo Blakk.

-Podríamos encargarnos de ella, aun sin estar ahí. – Dijo Morris.

-Me gustan tus pensamientos, Morris. Ya sabes que hacer. – Dijo Blakk.

Morris salió de la oficina de su Jefe, debía hacer unos cuantos tratos y arreglos.

Con la Banda de Shane...

-Ojalá pudiéramos descansar un poco. – Dijo Trixie.

-Dejar de perseguir y ser perseguidos. – Dijo Kord.

-Dejar de arriesgarnos – Dijo Pronto.

-Poder pasar mejores tiempos. – Dijo Eli.

-Dejar de preocuparnos. – Dijo Keyla.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de que quisieran el mismo destino para ellos, aunque ser héroes implicaba primero los demás y luego ellos mismos. Pero dos de ellos acarreaban con más responsabilidad, los hermanos Shane; ellos sí que tenían un gran peso en sus hombros. Ser Shane era más que un apellido, y también acarreaba demasiados riesgos.

Tres de ellos se habían involucrado en una gran responsabilidad y riesgo, por sus amigos. No pensaban dejarlos solos, y romper su amistad. Sabían desde aquel día en que conocieron a su líder que eso no acabaría en ese lugar o momento, y menos cuando conocieron a la segunda al mando.

-Pues eso no pasará. – Dijo alguien detrás de toda la Banda.

Ellos sorprendidos voltearon sacando sus lanzadoras y listos para disparar, pero el misterioso personaje fue más rápido y les disparó una babosa Neurotox, haciéndolos quedar como estatuas.

En un lugar con Agua Oscura...

El misterioso personaje los había recostado juntos y con sus babosas, pues no les servirían de nada. Estaban en una celda oscura y fría.

El primero en despertar fue Eli. Se sentía un poco mareado y veía doble, hasta que aclaró su vista. Se levantó bruscamente y miró a todos lados, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus amigos y su hermana aún estaban bajo el efecto de la babosa Neurotox. Lo único que hiso fue sentarse junto a ellos y esperar; eso lo asustaba un poco, pues no parecía que estuviesen respirando. Lo que le tranquilizaba era que ya había visto esa situación y sabía que iban a estar bien.

Luego de algunos minutos empezaron a despertar. Se levantaron rápidamente, pero aún estaban mareados y con dolor de cabeza.

-¿Están bien? – Dijo Eli.

-Eso creo. – Dijo Kord.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Dijo Keyla.

Keyla mantuvo una llama en su mano para iluminar la celda, y Burpy encendió su cabecita con un pequeño chillido.

Todos se levantaban y recorrían la celda en busca de alguna señal o de algo que les pudiera servir para salir de allí.

-Parece que estamos en las Cavernas Profundas. – Dijo Trixie.

-Estamos perdidos. – Dijo Pronto.

-No seas tan exagerado, topoide. – Dijo Kord.

-Me temo que tiene razón. Recuerden que aquí nuestras babosas no funcionan, a no ser que las convirtamos en malvadas. – Dijo Eli.

-Tendremos que transformarlas si hay algún problema. No hay más opción. – Dijo Keyla.

-Deberíamos hacerlo ahora, no tendremos tiempo después. – Dijo Trixie.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir de la celda. Keyla derritió los barrotes de metal, pero se enfrentaron con un Flagelo que, al parecer, estaba cuidando la celda.

-Ustedes no saldrán de aquí. – Dijo el Flagelo lanzando lava hacia la Banda.

Ellos lograron esquivar el lanzamiento; pero no podían enfrentarlo aún, pues no habían convertido a sus babosas. Pero un miembro de la Banda de Shane podía combatir al Flagelo.

-Conviertan a las babosas. Yo lo mantendré ocupado. – Dijo Keyla disparando una esfera de fuego hacia el Flagelo.

-¿Pero cómo las curaremos? No tenemos a Doc. – Dijo Eli.

-Yo puedo hacerlo después. – Dijo Keyla.

Los demás sólo corrieron hacia el lago de agua oscura para convertir a sus babosas. Keyla hizo que sus babosas fueran con ellos, incluso iara y Lia.

Con el resto de la Banda...

Kord había modificado rápidamente sus lanzadoras para poder convertir a las babosas, mientras los demás sacaban agua oscura cuidadosamente para no ser transformados. Eli se sentía mal de tener que hacer eso de nuevo, pero no había más opción.

Ya habían transformado varias babosas, hasta que sólo quedaban las de Keyla.

Luego de que todas las babosas se convirtieran en pequeños demonios, fueron con Keyla.

Con Keyla...

Sus babosas había subido a sus tubos, pero ella no lo notó; no hasta que escuchó unos pequeños gruñidos que provenían de su cinturón de babosas. Miró rápidamente y pudo ver a sus babosas transformadas. Luego iara y Lia subieron a su hombro pero no la lastimaron.

Keyla seguía disparando esferas de sus antiguos poderes, hasta que llegaron sus amigos para ayudarla.

-Ya puedes usar tus babosas. – Dijo Trixie.

Lo sabía, pero usar malvadas Keyla era algo imperdonable. No podía creer que hasta su hermano estaba pensando en usar las malvadas. Pero no le quedó más que usarlas, pues no podían arriesgarse.

-Lo sé. – Dijo por fin Keyla y cargando su lanzadora con una Barreto. (Es la Polaro malvada en inglés)

Empezaron a disparar sus pequeños demonios hacia el Flagelo. El Flagelo les tenía un poco de ventaja, pues lanzaba fuego, pero cuando Keyla veía que era demasiado contraatacaba con sus poderes, dejándolo con pocas opciones.

Luego Keyla elevó al Flagelo y lo llevó velozmente hasta una roca, haciendo que se diera un buen golpe en la cabeza y que quedara inconsciente.

-Pudiste haber hecho eso antes. – Dijo Kord molesto.

-Nos hubiese ahorrado mucho tiempo. – Dijo Pronto.

-Les dije que sólo los usaría cuando no quedaran opciones. – Dijo Keyla. – Vámonos de aquí antes de que despierte. – Dijo Keyla seriamente y corriendo, mientras los demás la seguían.

Keyla no podía creer que hubiese disparado malvadas, eso era por lo que luchaba e intentaba detener; pero necesitaban vivir para poder atacar.

Ella pudo notar que sus amigos y su hermano las usaban con más tranquilidad, sabía que ellos ya habían estado en ese lugar antes y sabían mejor que ella lo que se iban a encontrar y como defenderse, pero usar malvadas sería su última opción; y después ella debía curarlas aun cuando ella misma las había transformado.

Necesitaba borrar eso de su mente, o si no la desconcentración lo echaría todo a perder; pero era imposible.

Su desconcentración hiso que chocase con Trixie, haciéndolas caer juntas.

-Lo siento. – Dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a Trixie. Ella le restó importancia.

Pero antes de que pudieran estar totalmente de pie, un Flagelo intentó dispararles. Keyla pudo correr evitando el disparo, pero Trixie no. El flagelo logró rosarla con la esfera de fuego, y al ver que estaba lastimada, le siguió disparando algunas esferas; provocándole severas quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-¡Trixie! – Gritó Keyla, corriendo hacia Trixie.

Para evitar que el Flagelo le impidiera acercarse a su amiga, le disparó una gran esfera de hielo que lo congeló por completo; luego lo elevó y lo lanzó lejos.

-Trixie...Despierta. – Dijo Keyla levantando la cabeza de Trixie.

Eli, Kord y Pronto hicieron una especie de triángulo alrededor de las chicas, al darse cuenta de que un ejército completo de Flagelos los estaban acorralando.

-¿Chicos alguna idea? – Dijo Kord.

-Keyla... – Dijo Eli.

Keyla sólo quedó paralizada, esto era su culpa y al parecer todo el camino por encontrar sus poderes también lo sería.

-¡Keyla! – Gritó Pronto con enojo.

Luego de unos minutos, el Sulfuro se estaba acercando con cara de asesino. Ahora sí que estaban en problemas. El Sulfuro era el líder de los Flagelos, y podía dar órdenes de lo que se le antojase hacer con sus enemigos, y la Banda de Shane era su principal objetivo.

-Keyla estamos en problemas. – Dijo Eli.

Keyla empezó a sentir algo dentro de sí misma, al parecer era una motivación. Cerró sus ojos y levantó sus brazos. Unos símbolos de color rojo en un código extraño empezaron a rodear a toda la Banda, mientras Keyla hacía algunos movimientos con sus brazos. Sus amigos no podían ni hablar al ver tal cosa, pero Eli se alegraba de lo que su hermana estaba haciendo.

Los símbolos empezaban a brillar mucho, y a girar muy rápido. Keyla abrió sus ojos y apretó los puños, para luego crear un brillo rojo que cegó a todos los Flagelos; los cerró nuevamente y todo el lugar se iluminó.

Al abrir los ojos, el Sulfuro vio que en el lugar sólo había una marca negra.

-Me las van a pagar. – Dijo el Sulfuro.

En otro lugar...

Toda la Banda Shane abrió los ojos, excepto Trixie porque estaba inconsciente. Miraban a su alrededor confundidos, sin poder creer que estaban en El Refugio Shane.

-Keyla... – Dijo Eli volteando a ver a su hermana, quien estaba agachada junto a Trixie.

Keyla estaba mirando sus brazos, en los cuales salían marcas rojas.

-Tengo un nuevo poder. – Dijo Keyla feliz.

-Teletransportación. – Dijo Eli.

-Muéstranos de nuevo. – Dijo Kord.

-Primero debo curar a Trixie. – Dijo Keyla.

Kord levantó a Trixie y la llevó a su habitación, mientras los demás las dejaron sola para que Keyla pudiera curar a Trixie. Keyla la curó y la dejó descansar un rato; cuando despertó la llevó con los otros.

-Qué bueno que estés bien, Trix. – Dijo Eli.

-Gracias. – Dijo Trixie.

-Ahora muéstranos. – Dijo Pronto ansioso.

Keyla retrocedió y creó una especie de remolino a su alrededor, haciendo que desapareciera.

-Boo. – Dijo Keyla detrás de los chicos.

-¡Ah! – Gritaron los chicos volteando asustados.

-Mi nuevo poder es genial. – Dijo Keyla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me cuesta escribir rápido, el colegio es una cárcel.

Dejen sus reviews.

Se despide STIAB.

Y…Corte!


	3. Chapter 3 El pasado

-Así que ese es tu nuevo poder. – Dijo Trixie.

-Sí. Gracias a eso, conseguimos sacarte de las Cavernas Profundas. – Dijo Kord.

-¿Qué pasó? – Dijo Trixie.

-Un Flagelo te lanzó fuego, te lastimó y te desmayaste. – Dijo Eli.

-Descuida, te curé y ya no tienes nada. – Dijo Keyla.

-Pudiste haberlo detenido. – Dijo Pronto.

Keyla bajo la mirada tristemente, mientras los demás volteaban hacia Pronto furiosos. Pronto sonrió con pena y temor.

-No es cierto, no te preocupes. – Dijo Eli volteando hacia Keyla.

-Tiene razón. Si no hubiese estado pensando tanto, no hubieran lastimado a Trixie. – Dijo Keyla

-Mira el lado bueno, conseguiste otro poder. – Dijo Trixie.

-Eso no importa si significa arriesgarlos. – Dijo Keyla.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la sala para hacer sus cosas, mientras Pronto cocinaba algo desagradable; o eso era lo más probable.

-La cena está servida. – Dijo Pronto como un chef.

Los demás sólo se dispusieron a seguir a Pronto, ya sentían mareo y ni siquiera habían visto lo que era. Pero antes de que Pronto presentara su comida, el Clan Sombra apareció detrás de Keyla e impidieron que se moviera.

-¿Qué hacen? – Dijo Eli intentando ponerse el Sombraductor.

Al hacerlo, un miembro del Clan Sombra siseó furioso; Eli guardó el Sombraductor y con eso retrocedió. El Líder hizo alguna señal para que se marcharan, llevándose consigo a la Shane.

Con el Clan Sombra...

Ya habían aparecido en algún lado, pero no querían soltar a Keyla.

-No intentaré irme. – Dijo Keyla.

Al decir eso, los miembros que la sostenían la dejaron libre. Keyla se puso su sombraductor y empezó a sentir un poco de mareo.

-¿Por qué esto de nuevo? – Dijo Keyla.

-**Recuerda que no sólo debes descubrir tus poderes. **– Dijo el Líder.

-Eso no explica mi pregunta. – Dijo Keyla de rodillas.

-**Tienes que hacer evolucionar el sombraductor. **– Dijo el Líder.

-Y supongo que no me dirán cual es. – Dijo Keyla.

-**Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.** – Dijo el Líder.

-Pero necesito una motivación. – Dijo Keyla.

Él no dijo nada. Algunos de ellos llevaron a Keyla a un lugar un poco oscuro, mientras otros desaparecían.

En el Refugio Shane...

-¿Por qué se la llevarían? – Dijo Trixie.

-Seguro tiene que ver con sus poderes. – Dijo Pronto.

-Debemos ir por ella. – Dijo Eli.

Todos estuvieron dispuestos ir por ella; pero antes de poder ir al garaje por sus mecas, los miembros del Clan Sombra aparecieron y sujetaron a Eli para luego desaparecer con él.

-Ahora tenemos que ir solos. – Dijo Kord.

Con el Clan Sombra...

Cuando Eli llegó, Keyla intentó ir con su hermano; pero cayó al suelo debido a su debilidad. Uno de ellos la ayudó a levantarse y ponerse estable.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Dijo Eli poniéndose su sombraductor.

-**Aún no está lista para despertar su nuevo poder. **– Dijo el Líder.

-Entonces deja que se quite el sombraductor hasta que esté lista. – Dijo Eli acercándose a Keyla.

-**No puedes acercarte a ella.** – Dijo un miembro del Clan Sombra, atravesándose en su camino.

-¿Por qué no? –Dijo Eli cruzando y agachándose junto a Keyla.

-¿Por qué dicen que no me acerque a ti? – Dijo Eli poniendo su mano en el hombro de Keyla.

Al tener contacto, Keyla arqueó fuertemente su espalda y luego volvió a su posición normal; pero con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Keyla? – Preguntó Eli, sin recibir respuesta de Keyla.

Eli se apartó de Keyla, y al instante Keyla decayó.

-¡Keyla! – Gritó Eli sosteniendo a Keyla para evitar su caída.

Keyla empezó a respirar ahogada, mientras Eli la recostaba en el suelo y levantaba un poco su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué le está pasando?! – Gritó Eli desesperado.

-**Te lo advertimos. No está lista para su nuevo poder. **– Dijo el Líder.

-Pero sus poderes... – Dijo Eli antes de ser interrumpido.

-**No me refiero a sus poderes, me refiero a los del Sombraductor. **– Dijo el Líder.

Eli empezó a recordar la última vez que Keyla uso el Sombraductor en la Guarida. Esa vez cayó inconsciente por el poder que le habían aumentado, y el que descubrió en ese entonces fue el de las Visiones.

-Entonces, cada vez que se lo ponga va a descubrir un poder. – Dijo Eli.

-**Cada vez es mucho decir. **– Dijo el Líder.

-Entonces sólo cuando esté a punto de despertarlo. – Dijo Eli. El Líder le regaló una sonrisa.

Ellos desviaron la mirada a Keyla, quien no paraba de respirar fuertemente. El Líder les ordenó a sus compañeros que separan a Eli de Keyla.

-¡No, esperen; debo estar con ella! – Gritó Eli.

-**No podemos permitirlo. **– Dijo un miembro del Clan Sombra.

-Está muy débil. – Dijo Eli.

-**Con mayor razón no puedes estar cerca de ella. **– Dijo el mismo.

-Sé que fui yo quien la lastimo en primer lugar, pero ahora puedo... – Dijo Eli.

-**Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. **– Dijo el Líder.

-¿Va a estar bien? – Preguntó Eli.

-**Eso depende de su fuerza, y si puede superar la prueba. **– Dijo el Líder.

-¿Qué prueba? – Dijo Eli asustado.

-**Su vida depende de ello. **– Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Eli intento ir con Keyla, pero cuando estaba a un centímetro chocó con una especie de pared. Intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero le ocurrió lo mismo.

-Esto no es posible. – Dijo Eli.

Con el Resto de la Banda...

-Chicos, debemos ir por ellos. – Dijo Trixie.

-Pero no sabemos dónde están. – Dijo Pronto.

-Esto me duele, pero tiene razón. Nunca aparecen en el mismo sitio. – Dijo Kord.

Las babosas empezaron a chillar y a saltar intentando llamar la atención de los lanzadores.

-Quizá ellas nos puedan guiar. – Dijo Trixie.

Con Eli y Keyla...

-Keyla reacciona. – Dijo Eli golpeando la pared.

Keyla empezó a temblar y a moverse fuertemente.

-Vamos Keyla, podrás superarlo. – Dijo Eli.

El Clan Sombra apareció detrás de Eli, para luego empezar a hablar.

-¿Qué quieren ahora? No ayudan a mi hermana. – Dijo Eli enojado.

-**Me temo que no podemos hacer nada. **– Dijo el Líder.

-Es tan simple como dejar que se quite el Sombraductor. – Dijo Eli.

-**Ahora debe lograr superar los desafíos de su mente. **– Dijo el Líder.

-Ya basta de acertijos. – Dijo Eli cansado.

Al ver que el Shane estaba desesperado, hicieron desaparecer la pared que los separaba.

-**Si se quitan el Sombraductor, las cosas empeorarán. **– Dijo el Líder desapareciendo.

Eli se quedó quieto un instante preocupado por lo que dijo el Líder del Clan Sombra, luego se acercó a Keyla.

-Por favor Keyla, despierta. – Dijo Eli cargando a Keyla.

En la mente de Keyla...

Keyla estaba tirada en el suelo; al levantarse se sintió mareada y cuando pudo aclarar su vista, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la superficie. Vio que estaba en frente de una casa, y le era muy familiar.

-Esto no es cierto. – Dijo Keyla mirando el lugar.

De repente empezó a escuchar gritos en la casa, y reconoció la voz de los pequeños. Asustada, corrió por la calle hasta la casa; no se dio cuenta de que había atravesado la puerta hasta que vio el interior de la casa.

-Esta es...Mi casa. – Dijo Keyla.

Keyla empezó a mirarse a sí misma, al recordar que había traspasado la pared. Luego siguió escuchando los gritos de dos niños pero no podía reconocer lo que decían. Se acercó al lugar de donde provenían los gritos y se sorprendió al ver quiénes eran.

-Eli y...Yo. – Dijo Keyla pasmada.

Pudo reconocer aquel día; recordaba lo que usaban, las expresiones, los gestos, los movimientos, todo. Se acercó lentamente a los niños con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Dejen de pelear. – Dijo Keyla.

Intentó coger a la pequeña, pero volvió a traspasarla.

-No por favor...Dejen de pelear. – Dijo Keyla llorando.

Ambos niños seguían peleando, pero sus palabras eran imposibles de identificar para Keyla; y cada vez retumbaban más en su cabeza. Sabía que en el futuro de ese acontecimiento se arreglaría.

-Dejen de pelear. – Repetía inconscientemente Keyla.

No podía recordar qué había pasado antes de llegar a ese lugar, no sabía si era la realidad o era un sueño. Keyla se levantó con su cara llena de lágrimas e intentó detener a los niños.

-Por favor, dejen de pelear. – Dijo Keyla.

Luego intentó llamar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a calmar a los niños, pero nadie la escuchaba.

-Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo. – Dijo Keyla cayendo de rodillas y agachando su cabeza.

De repente los niños desaparecieron, y sólo se escuchaba el llanto de Keyla. Cuando levantó su cabeza vio que todo el lugar estaba negro, se paró rápidamente y empezó a correr por el lugar en busca de algo.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo Keyla.

Detrás de ella apareció Eli, parecía estar diciendo cosas; pero tampoco eran entendibles para Keyla.

-No Eli, no me hagas esto ahora. – Dijo Keyla acercándose.

Esta vez, cuando lo tocó, pensando que no lo traspasaría; Eli desapareció en forma de escarcha, fría y desvaneciente. Keyla siguió llorando, hasta que ella misma se perdió en la oscuridad.

-¡Aahh! – Gritó Keyla en seco y levantándose rápidamente. Esta vez no estaba en el sueño.

Eli la soltó para que se levantara cómodamente, aunque parecía asustada por lo que había presenciado.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo Eli.

-Sí. – Dijo Keyla sin mirarle.

-¿Segura? – Dijo Eli ayudando a Keyla a que se levantara.

-Sí. – Repitió Keyla.

-¿Qué viste? – Dijo Eli.

-Nuestra pelea en la superficie, antes de que viniera a Bajoterra. Y te vi ti, diciendo algo. – Dijo Keyla mirando a Eli.

-¿Qué decía? – Dijo Eli.

-No reconocí muy bien lo que decíamos. – Dijo Keyla.

-El caso, es que eso quiere decir que superaste la prueba. – Dijo Eli.

-**No la ha superado aún. **– Dijo el Líder del Clan Sombra apareciendo.

-¿Por qué no? – Dijo Keyla.

-**No has descubierto la razón de tu llegada prematura. **– Dijo el Líder.

-Fue nuestra pelea. – Dijo Keyla señalando a Eli.

-**El motivo de la pelea. ** – Dijo el Líder.

-Fue hace años, es difícil de recordar. – Dijo Eli.

-**Para eso es el nuevo poder del Sombraductor. **– Dijo el Líder.

-¿Y puedo despertarlo ahora? – Dijo Keyla.

-**Aun no estás lista, tu mente necesita descansar antes de liberarlo. – **Dijo el Líder.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo Keyla.

-**Lo que has visto, dejó tu mente debilitada. – **Dijo el Líder.

-¿Cómo lo saben? – Dijo Eli.

-**Podemos ver lo que ustedes ven. **– Dijo el Líder.

-¿No pueden hacer esto más rápido? – Dijo Keyla.

-**No podemos permitirlo. Tú eres la que posee el Sombraductor, y tú eres la que debe descubrir sus misterios. – **Dijo el Líder.

-Ahora mi mente debe recuperarse. – Intuyó Keyla.

-**No podrán salir de aquí hasta que lo consigas. No podrán quitarse el Sombraductor. **– Dijo el Líder.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Keyla.

-Tranquila, no aceleres tu mente. – Dijo Eli.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Keyla.

**-Sentimos no poder ayudarlos, pero es la única manera. **– Dijo el Líder.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para que mi mente esté lista? – Dijo Keyla.

**-Meditar e intentar recordar lo que pasó. **– Dijo el Líder desapareciendo.

-Genial. –Dijo Keyla cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira el lado positivo, descubriremos el motivo de nuestra pelea. – Dijo Eli.

-Pero tú no tienes la culpa. – Dijo Keyla.

-Ambos peleamos, y no sabemos quién la inició. – Dijo Eli.

-Yo debería estar sola descubriendo esto, y tú deberías estar con los chicos. – Dijo Keyla.

-Sin mí no puedes descubrirlo. – Dijo Eli divertido.

-Si claro. – Dijo Keyla siguiéndole la corriente y sonriendo.

Eli sabía que la estaba haciendo olvidar lo que vio, pero debía recordarlo para poder superarlo.

-Ahora debes descansar. – Dijo Eli.

-Está bien. – Dijo Keyla yendo a una esquina y sentándose.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Que estresante es el colegio, ¿no creen? Demasiados exámenes y tareas.

Dejen sus reviews.

Se despide STIAB.

Y…Corte!


	4. Chapter 4 Claros recuerdos

Keyla cruzó sus piernas, puso su espalda derecha y cerró los ojos; sus babosas se pusieron en frente de ella para transmitirle un poco de energía. Eli empezó a escuchar murmullos del Clan Sombra lejos del lugar en donde estaban, así que se acercó a ellos lentamente.

Con el resto de la Banda...

Los tres chicos se encontraban siguiendo a algunas de sus babosas.

-¿Alguno de ustedes conoce este lugar? – Preguntó Kord.

-De hecho, se parece al lugar donde Keyla desapareció cuando peleó con Eli. – Dijo Trixie.

-Creo que nos están llevando al lugar equivocado. – Dijo Pronto cruzándose de brazos.

-Ellas conocen mejor estos lugares que cualquiera de nosotros. – Dijo Kord.

-No confío en esas criaturas. – Dijo Pronto.

Trixie y Kord rodearon los ojos y siguieron en el camino que las babosas les indicaban.

-Espero que sepan el camino de regreso, porque estamos muy lejos. – Dijo Kord.

Las babosas chillaron en afirmación de las palabras de Kord. Luego de un tiempo de espera, llegaron al lugar que las babosas les habían indicado.

-¿Están aquí? – Preguntó Trixie bajando de su meca.

-Creo que sí. – Dijo Kord.

Se detuvieron al ver a muchos miembros del Clan Sombra interponerse en su camino.

-Ohm...No sé si logren entenderme, pero necesitamos saber dónde están Eli y Keyla. – Dijo Trixie.

-¿Chicos? – Dijo Eli acercándose.

-¡Eli! – Gritaron los chicos corriendo a Eli.

-¿Dónde está Keyla? – Dijo Kord.

-Está bien, no se preocupen. – Dijo Eli mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – Dijo Pronto.

-En resumen, va a descubrir un nuevo poder del Sombraductor. – Dijo Eli.

-¿Tan pronto? – Dijo Trixie.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. – Dijo Eli.

-¿Y por qué? – Dijo Kord.

-Antes de que llegaran estaba muy débil, y aun lo está. – Dijo Eli.

-Pero ella es fuerte. – Dijo Pronto.

-Pero tantas cosas en su cabeza podrían llegar a hacerle daño. ¿Es eso? – Dijo Trixie. Eli asintió.

-No te preocupes amigo, es una Shane. – Dijo Kord.

Eli sonrió y volteó a ver a Keyla de nuevo. Aún estaba sentada junto a sus babosas; pero luego se dio cuenta de que era observada, así que se levantó y se dirigió a los chicos.

-Hola chicos. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo Trixie.

-Algo, pero no se preocupen. – Confesó Keyla.

De repente el Clan Sombra los separó de Keyla y la hicieron retroceder.

-Ya sé, sólo quiero estar un rato con ellos. – Dijo Keyla.

Pero ellos la hicieron retroceder bruscamente.

-Está bien, tranquilícense. – Dijo Keyla.

Keyla dio media vuelta y fue de nuevo a su lugar, mientras sus amigos la observaban.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? – Dijo Kord.

-**Lo sentimos, pero necesita más tiempo para estar lista. – **Dijo el Líder.

-Lo sé, pero no es necesario todo esto. – Dijo Eli.

El Clan Sombra empezó a alejar a Eli como a Keyla.

-La mejor forma para que esté lista es que se relaje un poco, que esté con nosotros. – Dijo Eli.

-**Eso solo lo impide, es una distracción. **– Dijo el Líder.

-Pero ella tiene que estar conmigo para descubrir la razón de nuestra pelea. – Dijo Eli.

-**Ellos no. **– Dijo el Líder.

-Ellos son nuestros amigos, deben estar con nosotros. – Dijo Eli.

El Líder se cansó de la interminable pelea con el Shane, así que se fue. Eli se dirigió a sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Trixie.

-Dice que somos una interferencia para Keyla. – Dijo Eli.

-Lo sentimos. – Dijeron los tres chicos al unísono.

-No se preocupen chicos, eso no es cierto. – Dijo Eli.

-Pronto espera que después de todo esto podamos ir al refugio en paz. – Dijo Pronto.

-Yo también. – Dijo Eli.

-Bueno, ve con ella. – Dijo Trixie.

Eli asintió y se dio media vuelta, con rumbo a Keyla. Luego el Clan Sombra creó un muro separando a los hermanos de la Banda, impidiendo que se vieran entre sí.

Con la Banda...

-Creo que ustedes piensan lo mismo que yo. – Dijo Kord.

-Dilo para probar. – Dijo Pronto.

-Es por Keyla. – Dijo Trixie segura.

-Sí. Se está volviendo algo peligroso para nosotros. – Dijo Kord.

-Pero no se lo podremos decir a Eli, es su hermana. – Dijo Pronto.

-No se lo tenemos que decir, y tampoco podemos hacer que noten que nos molesta. – Dijo Kord.

-Pero no le vamos a hacer daño, ¿Verdad? – Dijo Trixie.

-Sería una opción. – Dijo Pronto.

-Eli pensaría que fue Blakk. – Dijo Trixie.

-No lleguemos tan lejos, ahora sólo esperemos. – Dijo Kord.

-O podríamos hacer que sólo nos interesa Eli, pero sin ignorarla. – Dijo Pronto.

Los tres asintieron y siguieron como si nada en su espera por los hermanos.

Con Eli y Keyla...

Eli se había acercado un poco a Keyla para seguir acompañándola, pero cuando se fijó bien ella no estaba.

-**Por aquí. – **Dijo un miembro del Clan Sombra señalándole el camino.

Eli siguió el camino señalado; luego de un rato caminando logró divisar al Clan Sombra formando un circulo alrededor de algo, o de alguien. Ellos le abrieron paso y él pudo divisar a Keyla, quien sujetaba su cabeza cada vez que sentía un espasmo de dolor recorrerla.

-Keyla. – Dijo Eli suavemente.

-**Ya ha llegado el momento. – **Dijo el Líder.

-¿Están seguros? – Dijo Eli.

-**No puede esperar más. – **Dijo el Líder.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – Dijo Keyla. - ¡Ahg! – Gritó sujetando su cabeza fuertemente.

-**Lo mismo que la primera vez. – **Dijo el Líder.

-¿No le hará daño? – Dijo Eli acercándose a Keyla.

-**Esta vez no, si están cerca no pasará nada. Nosotros los ayudaremos. – **Dijo el Líder.

Eli sostuvo a Keyla y la ayudó a sentar lentamente, mientras ella sujetaba su cabeza y fruncía el ceño por el dolor.

-Hagámoslo. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Segura? – Dijo Eli.

-Sí. – Dijo Keyla.

El Clan Sombra apareció frente a ellos listos para lo que seguía, pero dudaban de que los hermanos Shane estuvieran listos.

-**Entonces empecemos. – **Dijo el Líder.

Eli y Keyla se arrodillaron uno frente al otro, lo bastante cerca como para que sus mentes se unieran. El Clan Sombra los rodeó, creando un gran circulo y haciendo que ellos quedaran en el medio.

-**Ahora Keyla concéntrate, en un momento verán el pasado. – **Dijo el Líder.

Keyla asintió y cerró sus ojos, el Clan Sombra empezó a emitir sonidos que ni con el Sombraductor se lograban entender. En el suelo empezaron a aparecer símbolos que brillaban con cada "palabra" del Clan Sombra; alrededor de los Shane aparecían marcas con mayor brillo, y en el espacio de suelo que les separaba apareció una especie de anillo negro. Eli se quedó asombrado por lo que ocurría a su alrededor, nunca había visto algo tan extraño y sorprendente a la vez.

-Llegaremos al día en el que nuestro dolor y sufrimiento empezó. Donde lo único que nos mantuvo unidos fue nuestro apellido. – Empezó a decir Keyla. – Donde nuestra borrosa discusión cambió nuestra historia. – Dijo Keyla.

El brillo de los símbolos antes creados, dejó cegado a Eli y sólo se logró ver una infinita luz blanca.

En la mente de Keyla...

Ambos Shane abrieron los ojos y se encontraban flotando en el aire; miraron hacia abajo, luego se miraron entre sí y empezaron a caer.

-¡Keyla, usa tus poderes! – Gritó Eli.

Ella intentó usar su poder de Gravedad, pero al crear una esfera esta desapareció.

-¡No funciona! – Gritó Keyla intentando lograr que funcionara.

Ambos descendieron velozmente, pero a ninguno s ele ocurrió utilizar sus babosas debido al miedo que estaban sintiendo. Aterrizaron fuertemente en el suelo.

-Au. – Dijeron ambos levantándose y tocando sus cabezas.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo Keyla.

-Sí. – Dijo Eli.

-Okey. – Dijo Keyla recorriendo el lugar.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo Eli.

-Mh jum. – Dijo Keyla asintiendo.

-No parece. Dime qué te pasa. – Dijo Eli.

-No quiero volver a ver nuestra pelea. Con sólo vernos pelear me desesperé, y ahora escuchando el motivo no sé si podré controlarme. – Dijo Keyla.

-Tranquila, tú eres fuerte. – Dijo Eli.

-Bueno, vamos a la casa. – Dijo Keyla empezando a caminar.

Con cada paso que daban sentían que el Sombraductor les hacía más fuerza en sus cabezas. Empezaron a escuchar gritos de dos niños, pero no entendían bien lo que decían; conforme se acercaban iban entendiendo palabras pero juntas no tenían sentido. Debido al dolor de su cabeza caminaban más lento, hasta que llegaron a la puerta y desesperadamente la abrieron y cayeron dentro de la casa moviendo sus cabezas desesperadamente.

Keyla se levantó sujetando su cabeza, luego se acercó a Eli que estaba un poco más adelante y lo ayudó a levantarse. Aunque él era más pesado debía ayudarlo, pues si no estaban los dos no podrían descubrir el secreto.

-Vamos Eli. – Dijo Keyla intentando levantarlo. – Ya has usado el Sombraductor varias veces.

Cuando ambos estaban por fin de pie con el dolor que los invadía, empezaron a buscar a los niños que estaban peleando. Los encontraron en un cuarto que parecía ser de un niño, con poster en las paredes y una cesta de básquet en la pared. Sin problemas atravesaron la pared, Eli se sorprendió pero al ver que a Keyla le parecía normal decidió no comentar. Allí estaban un niño y una niña, ambos peli-azules, y sus hermosos ojos azulados; pero los de la niña eran cristalizados por el dolor. Parecía que los niños habían empezado a pelear desde hace algunos minutos, pero nada los detenía.

-No puedo más. – Dijo Keyla agachando su cabeza.

-Vamos, tenemos que hacerlo. – Dijo Eli.

Ambos empezaron a acercarse a los pequeños, pero no entendían lo que decían, o lo que gritaban; Eli se acercó por detrás al pequeño y Keyla a la pequeña. Eli suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño con tristeza, y Keyla lloraba sin parar con sólo ver a la pequeña gritarle a su hermano.

-Hagamos esto rápido. – Dijo Eli mirando a Keyla.

Rápidamente colocaron sus manos en los hombros de cada niño, luego arquearon la espalda y empezaron a recordar; sólo que ahora no se encontraban en la casa y no era de noche, estaban en un hospital y era medio día.

**(Negrilla: La visión. Normal: Lo que ven y dicen Eli y Keyla.)**

**Eli y Keyla se encontraban a cada lado de su padre, Will; él tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y parecía estar muy preocupado. **

**-¿Mamá va a estar bien? – Preguntó Keyla mirando a su padre.**

_-_¿Mamá? – Dijo Keyla dando un paso al frente con lágrimas. – Ya lo recuerdo. – Susurró.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Eli.

-Mamá empezó a sentirse mal pero pensó que se le pasaría luego, así que no le contó a papá. Pero las cosas empeoraron, ella empezó a perder la respiración y sentía un fuerte dolor cerca de su corazón. Ella gritó. Escuchamos el golpe y algo rompiéndose. Ambos bajamos corriendo junto a papá, él la encontró tendida en el suelo inconsciente; no tuvo otro pensamiento que levantarla y llevarla al hospital. Los médicos se la llevaron rápidamente a Reanimación, pues había dejado de respirar justo al entrar. Papá intentó ir con ella, pero dos enfermeras tuvieron que calmarlo para que esperara. – Dijo Keyla para seguir viendo la escena.

**-No lo sé pequeña, sólo confiemos en que sí. – Dijo Will abrazando a los hermanitos.**

**-¿Qué es lo que tiene? – Preguntó Eli.**

**Will no pudo contestarle, eran tan inocentes que no se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado esa mañana. **

**-¿Qué pasa papá? – Preguntó Eli.**

**-No te preocupes hijo, volveremos a casa con ella. – Dijo Will.**

**Un doctor se acercó a ellos. Will se levantó esperando alguna palabra, pero el doctor sólo les hiso una señal de que lo siguieran. **

**-Vamos hijos. – Dijo Will empezando a caminar junto a los pequeños, quienes no le soltaban las manos.**

**Fueron a la última habitación de aquel extenso pasillo, el doctor les abrió la puerta para que todos siguieran.**

**-¿Pueden entrar? – Preguntó Will señalando a sus hijos. El doctor asintió.**

**Los pequeños le siguieron asustados, más la pequeña. Encontraron un tumulto blanco; Will sabía lo que significaba, pero los pequeños no, pensaron que estaba viva y sonrieron. **

**-¡Esta bien! – Gritó Eli de la emoción.**

**-Hijo... – Dijo Will para arrodillarse frente a ellos. – Esto no es lo que ustedes creen.**

**-¿Eh? – Preguntaron los pequeños.**

**-Su madre...No lo logró. – Con eso la sonrisa de los pequeños se desvaneció.**

**-El segundo embarazo complico su salud. – Will miró a Keyla, quien estaba arrepentida. – Y más por el don que tiene la niña. – Terminó de decir el doctor.**

**-**No. Eso no es cierto. – Dijo Keyla empezando a llorar. Eli simplemente se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

**Los tres restantes de la familia Shane se acercaron al tumulto blanco, Will levanto una parte y logró ver la cara fría de su esposa. Levantó a los pequeños y los sentó con cuidado en la cama. Eli y Keyla empezaron a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su madre, al igual que Will. El doctor salió de la habitación con pesar y se quedó afuera esperándolos, luego Eli se levantó furioso.**

**-¡Todo es tu culpa! – Gritó Eli haciendo caer a Keyla de la cama.**

**-Eli... – Dijo Will tratando de detener a Eli.**

**-¡Escuchaste al doctor! ¡Por su nacimiento mamá está muerta! – Gritó Eli acercándose furioso a Keyla.**

**-Lo siento. – Dijo Keyla desde el suelo.**

**-¡Mientes! – Gritó Eli lanzándose encima de Keyla.**

**-**Eli ya no lo soporto. – Dijo Keyla apartándose de Eli.

-Tranquila. – Dijo Eli acercándosele.

-¡¿Quieres que esté tranquila después de lo que hice?! – Gritó Keyla desesperada.

**-Eli para. – Dijo Will.**

**-¡Te odio! ¡Todos te odiamos! ¡No mereces vivir! – Gritó Eli.**

**-¡Eli basta! – Gritó Will sosteniendo a Eli.**

**Keyla empezó a llorar y salió corriendo de la habitación de su madre, y chocó con el doctor.**

Ambos hermanos atravesaron la puerta y encontraron al doctor y a la pequeña. Keyla tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y aun bajaban.

**-Lo siento. – Dijo Keyla bajando la cabeza.**

**-No te preocupes pequeña. – Dijo el doctor agachándose junto a ella. - ¿Cómo estás? **

**Keyla empezó a llorar muy fuerte y se arrodilló en el suelo, el doctor la abrazó y ella lloró en su hombro mientras gritaba.**

**-Fue mi culpa. – Logró pronunciar Keyla.**

**El doctor la cargó y la quiso llevar a la habitación.**

**-No. No quiero entrar. – Dijo Keyla.**

**-¿Por qué? – Preguntó el doctor.**

**-Mi hermano me odia, y mi papá también. Por mi culpa mamá está muerta. – Dijo Keyla.**

**-Tranquila, seguramente no lo dijo en serio. – Dijo el doctor y entraron a la habitación.**

Keyla volvió a entrar a la habitación, estaba desesperada y muy lastimada.

**-¡¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?! – Gritó Eli.**

-¡Ya basta! – Gritó Eli y toda esa escena desapareció.

-Gracias. – Dijo Keyla secando sus lágrimas.

Luego de eso aparecieron en frente de la casa y vieron algo más.

**Eli estaba caminando rápidamente y enfadado, usaba un trajecito negro pero sin corbata. Will usaba lo mismo pero con corbata azul claro, iba detrás de Eli con la mirada baja. Y Keyla iba de última con sus ojitos cerrados y llorando, usaba un vestido de encaje negro y su cabello estaba recogido con una flor negra en un lado. Cuando llegaron a la casa Will se adelantó y busco las llaves para abrir la puerta, Keyla levantó la mirada y vio que Eli la observaba con furia. Cuando Will abrió la puerta dejó que ellos pasaran primero, Eli entró corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto.**

**-Pasa hija. – Dijo Will al ver que su hija no se movía.**

**Keyla volvió a cerrar sus ojos y avanzó lentamente hacia la casa, dio un suspiro mientras su padre cerraba la puerta con llave.**

-Vamos rápido, la pelea se acerca. – Dijo Keyla entrando a la casa. Eli la siguió corriendo.

**-Tranquila, luego se le pasará. – Dijo Will. – Buenas noches, Keyla.**

**Keyla giró un poco su cabeza pero no le dijo nada, sólo dejó caer una lágrima y fue a su cuarto para cerrar la puerta lentamente.**

**-Sólo has que no les pase nada. – Dijo Will al cielo.**

Los hermanos siguieron de primero a Will, y luego irían con los pequeños.

**Will se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro, se recostó en la puerta y empezó a descender. Estando en el suelo comenzó a llorar, luego de un rato levantó la cara y vio una foto de él y su esposa. Se levantó y cogió la foto, era el día en el que nació Keyla, Will estaba cargando a Eli mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza a la pequeña bebé con una cara de felicidad, mientras la madre cargaba a Keyla.**

**-¿Por qué tenían que cambiar las cosas? – Dijo Will y se recostó en su cama con la foto en su pecho. Luego de unos instantes él se quedó dormido. **

**-Bien, está dormido. – Susurró Eli abriendo la puerta. Luego la cerró suavemente.**

Eli y Keyla se miraron con preocupación y se dispusieron a seguir al pequeño. Llegaron al cuarto y vieron que Keyla estaba al lado de su ventana llorando, con su vestido aún puesto al igual que la flor en su cabello.

**-Lo...Siento. – Dijo la pequeña llorando. – No debería existir.**

**-Tienes toda la razón hermanita. – Dijo Eli entrando y cerrando la puerta con seguro.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Keyla.**

**-No termine de decirte las cosas. – Dijo Eli.**

-No. Detente. ¡Detente! – Gritó Eli al pequeño.

-Es imposible, ya lo descubrí. – Dijo Keyla.

**-Ya lo sé, por mí mamá está muerta pero no lo sabía. – Dijo Keyla avanzando hacia Eli.**

**Eli se desesperó y empujó a Keyla al suelo y empezó a azotarla contra el piso.**

**-Déjame Eli. – Dijo Keyla intentando detenerlo.**

**-¡No mereces vivir! – Gritó Eli.**

**Keyla era menor que Eli, así que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para quitárselo de encima, además con la furia que tenía le aplicaba más fuerza.**

**-Eli me lastimas. – Dijo Keyla.**

**-¡Tú naciste, y fue entonces cuando ella empezó a tener problemas! – Gritó Eli. **

**-Eli, me duele. – Dijo Keyla empujando a Eli de los hombros.**

**-¡Ya cállate! – Gritó Eli y levantó a Keyla y la empujó a la pared.**

**-Au. – Dijo Keyla sobando su hombro y levantándose.**

**-**¡¿Por qué no gritaste para que papá te ayudara?! – Gritó Eli.

-No quería que te castigaran. Y tenías razón al hacerlo. – Dijo Keyla.

**-**¿Por qué papá no escucha? – Dijo Eli.

-No lo sé, pero para ti era una ventaja. – Dijo Keyla mirando a los pequeños.

-**Tus poderes, le hicieron daño. – Dijo Eli.**

**-¡¿Cómo Eli?! ¡No es mi culpa tener poderes o haber nacido! – Gritó Keyla sintiendo más golpes en su espalda.**

**Eli gruñó fuertemente y sostuvo a Keyla de los brazos y empezó a sacudirla. - ¡Te odio! ¡Desde el día en que naciste nos trajiste problemas! – Gritó Eli lanzando a Keyla a algún lado.**

**-¡Auch! - Keyla fue impactada por el filo de su nochero, golpeando un costado de su frente.**

**-**Pude haberte matado. – Dijo Eli.

-¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?! – Gritó Keyla. – Te hubieras olvidado de mí y estarías con tus amigos, sólo que no tendrías que estar pasando por esto.

**Will entró a la habitación de Keyla. Ella estaba recostada en el nochero, sobando un poco la parte del golpe para que su padre no se diera cuenta de lo que pasó. Will se acercó a ella para ver qué tenía, pero Keyla le dijo que se cayó por buscar su pijama. Will se lo creyó, les dijo que durmieran juntos si querían y se fue. Eli decidió que ya era suficiente, así que se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de Keyla fuertemente al igual que la suya.**

**Keyla salió por la ventana y buscó la alcantarilla en la que se encontraba el descenso. Luego saltó hacia ella y la cerró, buscó la silla pero para que no se dieran cuenta encontró un botón que hizo que la silla se moviera. **

**-**Eli. No quiero seguir viendo. – Dijo Keyla.

-Pero... – Dijo Eli.

-¡No puedo seguir viendo! – Gritó Keyla y todo eso desapareció.

En la realidad...

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que estaban acostados en el suelo y que el Clan Sombra los observaba. Se sentaron y se quitaron el Sombraductor, para salir con sus amigos.

-¡Eli! – Gritó Trixie corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo Kord. Eli asintió.

Keyla notó que ellos la estaban ignorando, así que fue a su meca-bestia a esperarlos. Eli fue detrás de ella, y los tres chicos sonrieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estando en vacaciones y no me vienen ideas. Por cierto tengo nuevo nombre, y me gusta más.


	5. Chapter 5 Mentiras y Final

Keyla se subió a su meca, cuando notó que Eli se le acercaba volteó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo Eli montando su meca.

-Sí. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Dijo Pronto.

-Teníamos que ver todo lo que pasó antes. – Dijo Eli.

-¿Y qué viste? – Dijo Trixie.

Eli bajó la mirada y luego la volvió a Keyla; ella tenía una cara extraña, parecía estar triste y enojada. Los demás se miraron entre sí con sonrisas al ver que su plan funcionó.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que nos lo digas. – Dijo Trixie.

-Está bien, vámonos. – Dijo Eli.

Todos arrancaron sus mecas y se dirigieron al refugio rápidamente esperando no ser interrumpidos por nada, y que al fin pudieran descansar. Eli y Keyla iban adelante; Trixie, Kord y Pronto iban de últimos, uno al lado del otro. Cuando bajaron la velocidad, ellos se miraron entre sí y asintieron, mientras sacaban sus lanzadoras y cargaban babosas demoledoras.

Kord colocó una mano en la lanzadora de Trixie al ver que estaba a punto de disparar, logrando llamar la atención de ella y de Pronto. Kord les mostró el silenciador y ellos asintieron. Los tres colocaron los aparatos y levantaron sus lanzadoras con Keyla como objetivo.

No notaron que alguien estaba detrás de todos ellos, les apuntaba con un arma grande. Era Blakk junto a varios de sus hombres que avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos, rodeándolos en la oscuridad. Keyla no lo notaba ni tampoco Eli, estaban intentando analizar lo que sucedió. Era doloroso, ver a su madre morir cuando tan solo eran unos pequeños y tuvieron que revivirlo.

Escucharon una serie de disparos, Keyla sólo se dio cuenta de eso al sentir el impacto en su cuerpo cayendo de su meca.

-¡Blakk! – Gritó Kord apuntando a algunos de los secuaces.

Todos en seguida bajaron de sus mecas, Eli se dirigió a Keyla aun estando en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo Eli levantando a Keyla.

Keyla abrió sus ojos y sobó su cabeza. – Sí. – Dijo Keyla levantándose.

Ahora todos se encontraban apuntándose unos a otros, aunque Blakk les superaba en número. Empezó la batalla, la Banda se separó para obtener mejores resultados, aunque tres de ellos estaban cerca.

Con Eli...

-¿Ahora que quiere, Blakk? – Dijo Eli entre dientes.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí y i un gran momento de ataque. – Dijo Blakk.

-No puedes dejarnos en paz. – Dijo Eli.

-Oye, ¿No te diste cuenta de lo que intentaban hacer tus amigos? – Dijo Blakk.

-¿De qué está hablando? –Dijo El.

-Ellos querían dispararle. – Dijo Blakk.

-No. No serían capaces. – Dijo Eli.

-Usaron los silenciadores para que no te dieras cuenta. Pero yo les di una pequeña ayuda. – Dijo Blakk.

-Ellos no son así. – Dijo Eli furioso.

-Piénsalo Eli. – Dijo Blakk empezando a disparar hacia Eli.

Eli estaba tan enojado que no dudó en usar el doble cañón con Sierra y Antorcha, logrando herir a Blakk.

-Voy a ayudarlos con lo que querían. – Dijo Blakk desapareciendo.

-No. – Dijo Eli corriendo.

Con Trixie, Kord y Pronto...

-¡Chicos! ¡Un poco de ayuda no vendría mal! – Gritó Trixie.

-¡Espera un momento! – Gritó Kord acabando con los que estaban a su cargo.

-¿Y Pronto? – Dijo Trixie.

-Aquí estoy. – Dijo Pronto.

-¿Ya los eliminaste? – Dijeron Trixie y Kord sorprendidos.

-Por su puesto. Pronto nunca falla. – Dijo Pronto.

-¿Los guiaste hasta Keyla? – Susurró Trixie. Pronto le guiño un ojo. Los tres fácilmente acabaron con los restantes y fueron con Keyla.

Con Keyla...

Estaba a punto de acabar con todos los guardias que la atacaban, cuando de repente y "sin ninguna razón" aparecieron más, dificultando su trabajo. Casi se queda sin municiones, pero antes de tener que usar a iara y Lia logró acabar con los restantes. Hasta que...

-¡Ah! – Gritó Keyla cayendo al suelo al ser impactada por tres babosas. - ¿Chicos?

Ellos simplemente le apuntaban nuevamente con distintas babosas, y parecían estar enojados. Empezaron a rodearla aun apuntando.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Dijo Keyla.

-Todo lo que has hecho nos ha puesto en peligro. – Dijo Trixie. Keyla angustiada se levantó.

-Créanme, no era mi intención. – Dijo Keyla.

-Sólo te importaba descubrir tus secretos. – Dijo Kord.

-No es cierto. – Dijo Keyla.

-Sí lo es, casi caemos a la lava, por tu distracción Trixie quedó con quemaduras, y traes sufrimiento a Eli. – Dijo Pronto.

-No era mi intención. Y nunca lo será. – Dijo Keyla. – Nunca lastimaría a mis amigos.

-Ya no somos tus amigos. – Dijo Trixie.

Ellos empezaron a dispararle, pero ella no se movió recibiendo los disparos. Keyla no quería dispararles pero no quería dejarlos, se limitó a esquivar los disparos y usar levemente sus poderes.

-No quiero hacerles daño. – Dijo Keyla congelando unas babosas.

-Qué maravillosa sorpresa. Atacando a sus propios compañeros. – Dijo Blakk.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – Dijo Trixie.

-Les daré una mano con lo que están haciendo. – Dijo Blakk acercándose a ellos.

-No necesitamos su ayuda. – Dijo Kord.

-No les pedí permiso. – Dijo Blakk y empezó a disparar hacia Keyla con su ametralladora.

-¡Espera! – Dijo Trixie. Blakk dejó de disparar, pero Keyla estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Blakk.

-No queríamos lastimarla tanto. – Dijo Kord.

-¿Creen que eso me detendrá? – Dijo Blakk y volvió a disparar hacia Keyla.

Blakk tenía una gran sonrisa, podía acabar ahora con una Shane. Fue sorprendido por un golpe que lo lanzó lejos; era Kord que empezó a detenerlo. Trixie y Pronto fueron con Keyla.

-Ay no ¿Qué hicimos? – Dijo Pronto mientras Trixie levantaba la cabeza de Keyla.

-No está respirando bien. – Dijo Trixie preocupada acercando su cabeza al pecho de Keyla.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo Pronto.

-¡Chicos! ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Kord. Ellos alzaron la mirada y vieron a Blakk acercándoseles.

Trixie y Pronto intentaron dispararle, pero él fue más rápido y les disparó varias babosas alejándolos de Keyla.

-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. – Dijo Blakk y volvió a dispararle a Keyla.

-¡No! – Gritaron los tres.

Blakk continuó disparando hacia Keyla mientras reía maléficamente. Alguien detrás de él le disparó a la cabeza dejándolo mareado, Eli bajó la lanzadora y vio a Keyla tendida en el suelo.

-No, no, no, no, no, no. – Decía Eli corriendo hacia Keyla. - ¡¿Qué hicieron?!

-Eli... – Comenzó Trixie.

-Ellos estaban disparándole, y luego les di una mano. – Dijo Blakk. - ¿No me creías? – Dijo Blakk.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? – Dijo Eli levantando la cabeza de Keyla.

Eli sintió algo mojar su mano, angustiado la levantó y vio sangre que provenía de la cabeza de Keyla. Las babosas de Keyla salieron de sus tubos y vieron a su dueña preocupadas.

-Te sacaré de dudas. – Dijo Blakk y disparó una babosa hacia Keyla, haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

Eli pudo escuchar como ella daba un último suspiro, y se ponía fría. Blakk se fue riendo.

-No Keyla. Respira por favor. No me dejes. – Dijo Eli llevando a Keyla hacia su pecho.

Lia e iara intentaron curarla, pero por más que intentaban ella no respiraba. Su cabello se tornó un tanto morado en la parte del golpe.

-Eli. Lo sentimos. – Dijo Kord.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? – Dijo Eli.

-Es sólo que ella nos estaba poniendo en mucho peligro. – Dijo Pronto.

-Pero no era necesario matarla. – Dijo Eli llorando. – Pudieron decirlo y lo hubiésemos solucionado.

-No sabíamos cómo. – Dijo Trixie.

-Se los agradezco chicos, de verdad. – Dijo Eli sarcástico. - Acabaron con lo último que me quedaba de mi familia. – Dijo Eli abrazando a Keyla.

Las manos y ropa de Eli se tornaron de color rojo, pero a él no le importaba. Keyla tenía profundas heridas en su cuerpo, raspones y algunos moretones.

-Eli estamos muy lejos del refugio. – Dijo Kord.

-¿Y eso qué? – Dijo Eli.

-Blakk podría atacarnos. – Dijo Kord poniendo una mano en el hombro de Eli.

-Está bien. – Dijo Eli secando sus lágrimas y dejando a Keyla en el suelo.

-¿Quieres que la llevemos? – Dijo Trixie.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora si les importa? – Dijo Eli enojado.

-Eli, no pensamos que iba a llegar tan lejos. – Dijo Pronto.

-Pero sí querían lastimarla. – Dijo Eli.

-No es eso. – Dijo Kord.

-Yo la llevaré. – Dijo Eli.

Eli levantó el inerte cuerpo de Keyla, vio que estaba demasiado fría y un tanto morada al igual que su cabello. Se subió a su meca y la llevó adelante suyo.

En el refugio...

Eli bajó de su meca rápidamente para entrar al refugio y llevar a Keyla a su cuarto. En una mesa había agua y unos paños, lo cual usó para limpiar las heridas de su hermana. Luego de un rato sus amigos entraron con arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué quieren? – Dijo Eli con voz quebradiza.

-Queremos saber lo que vas a hacer. – Dijo Kord.

-No entiendo. – Dijo Eli.

-Primero con Keyla, si vas a dejarla aquí u otra cosa. Segundo con nosotros, si quieres que nos vayamos. – Dijo Trixie.

-Descuiden. No quiero que se vayan. Y de paso perdónenme. Los traté muy mal. – Dijo Eli.

-Tenías razón en hacerlo. – Dijo Pronto.

-Nosotros empezamos, queríamos hacerle daño. – Dijo Kord.

-Y luego Blakk le quitó la vida. Si no hubiésemos disparado hacia ella probablemente estaría mejor. – Dijo Trixie. Eli sonrió.

-No se preocupen, de todas maneras no hay vuelta atrás. – Dijo Eli bajando la mirada.

Sus amigos se le acercaron y lo abrazaron, mientras observaban a Keyla en la cama.

Un año después...

Eli caminaba por la parte de atrás del refugio. Llevaba algunas flores azules en sus manos. Burpy, iara y Lia estaban en sus hombros; parecían un poco tristes. Después de caminar cerca de veinte minutos llegó a un pequeño lugar que tenía algunos árboles que cubrían un poco la luz del sol. En el centro de ese bello lugar había una pequeña corona de flores en el suelo **(como de matrimonio pero más pequeña) **Eli se agachó y puso las flores en medio de la corona.

-Te extraño mucho. – Dijo Eli poniendo una mano en la tierra.

-Nosotros también. – Dijo Trixie haciendo que Eli se levantara.

Trixie llevaba unas flores blancas, Kord unas amarillas y Pronto unas moradas. Eli les dio paso y ellos se agacharon, poniendo las flores junto a las de Eli y colocaron sus manos en el suelo. Se levantaron y se acercaron a Eli.

-Aun me siento culpable. – Dijo Trixie.

-Eso ya pasó, no se sigan culpando. – Dijo Eli. – Y Gracias por ayudarme a hacer este lugar.

-Es lo que ella se merece. – Dijo Kord.

-Quisiera haberme despedido de ella. – Dijo Eli triste.

-Nosotros igual. – Dijeron los demás.

Se dieron media vuelta y empezaron a alejarse, hasta que un sonido los detuvo. Ellos voltearon asustados, Eli sacó su Sombraductor.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dijo Eli.

-**Podemos hacer que vean a tu hermana. – **Dijo el Líder.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Eli.

-**Como recordaron su pelea. – **Dijo el Líder.

-Pero ellos no pueden ponerse el Sombraductor. Les podría controlar la mente. – Dijo Eli. Con eso sus amigos se miraron preocupados.

-**Uno de ellos tendrá que ponérselo. – **Dijo el Líder entregándole un Sombraductor con detalles rojos. - **Sólo será unos instantes hasta que se conecten con tu hermana. **

-Dice que podemos ver a Keyla. – Sus amigos sonrieron. – Pero uno de ustedes debe ponerse el Sombraductor. – La sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Pero no nos hará daño? – Dijo Trixie.

-Sólo un momento hasta que veamos a Keyla. – Dijo Eli.

-**Deben colocarse cerca de su tumba y colocar su Sombraductor sobre ella. – **Dijo el Líder.

– Entonces ¿Quién se lo pondrá? – Dijo el Líder

-Yo lo haré. – Dijo Trixie.

-¿Segura? – Dijo Eli. Ella asintió.

Se dirigieron hasta la tumba de Keyla; Trixie, Kord y Pronto estaban juntos, Eli estaba en frente de ellos. Eli colocó el Sombraductor de Keyla en el suelo, luego le entregó el Sombraductor a Trixie. Ella lo recibió y empezó a mirarlo asustada y preocupada, pero sentía curiosidad. Cerró sus ojos y se lo puso. En ese instante cayó de rodillas con la cabeza baja y sujetando fuertemente su cabeza.

-¡Trix! – Gritaron Kord y Pronto agachándose con Trixie y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

Al tener contacto, los cuerpos de los tres brillaron.

-¿Qué significa eso? – Dijo Eli.

-**Ahora ellos podrán comunicarse a través de ella. – **Dijo el Líder señalando a Trixie.

-¿Cuánto va a tardar? – Dijo Trixie sin levantar la mirada.

-**Deben concentrarse un momento. – **Dijo el Líder. Con eso Trixie gimió de dolor.

-Hagámoslo rápido. – Dijo Kord. Los demás asintieron.

Todos cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron en silencio, a Trixie se le hacía difícil por el dolor que sentía. Por alguna razón Kord y Pronto también sentían un poco de dolor, pero era muy leve. Después de un momento todo su alrededor se tornó azul y un poco borroso. Kord y Pronto ayudaron a levantar a Trixie, quien tenía sus manos en su cabeza.

-De verdad duele. – Dijo Trixie bajando sus manos.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Dijo Eli.

-Donde llegamos los muertos. – Dijo alguien apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-¡Keyla! – Gritaron todos volteando sorprendidos.

-Hola chicos. – Dijo Keyla seria. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a verte. – Dijo Trixie.

-¿Cómo es que no te hace daño? – Dijo Keyla señalando el sombraductor. Keyla tenía puesto el suyo.

-La verdad duele, pero no importa. – Dijo Trixie.

Eli y sus amigos estaban en su forma normal, pero Keyla parecía un poco más transparente y borrosa.

-¿Por qué estas así? – Dijo Pronto.

-Porque no soy mi cuerpo, mi alma es con quien hablan. – Dijo Keyla. – Así nos vemos los muertos.

-¿Y tus heridas? – Dijo Kord.

-Como mueres vienes aquí. Y no puedes cambiarlo. – Dijo Keyla.

-Aunque este lugar parece tranquilo. – Dijo Eli.

-Intenta ir al lado de las almas oscuras, es el más grande aquí. Si te acercas mucho te conviertes en uno de ellos. Logré salir de allí en cuanto morí. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Tenías que ir allí? – Dijo Trixie.

-Sí, ese era mi lugar. Pero logré salir. – Dijo Keyla. – Ahora, ¿En serio arriesgaron a Trixie para venir aquí?

-Queríamos disculparnos por lo que te hicimos. – Dijo Kord.

-Ustedes no me quitaron la vida. – Dijo Keyla.

-Pero le dimos paso a eso. – Dijo Trixie.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? – Dijo Keyla cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Es verdad lo que me dijeron?

-Eso es lo que pensábamos en ese momento, y parecía claro lo que dijimos; pero ahora no tenemos razón. – Dijo Kord.

-Bueno olvidemos eso, ya estoy aquí. Están perdonados y ahora somos amigos de nuevo. – Dijo Keyla.

Escucharon un gruñido, y de repente Keyla cayó al suelo. Miró atrás para ver si era lo que creía, y desafortunadamente lo era.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Eli acercándose a Keyla.

-Tienen que irse de aquí. – Dijo Keyla mientras sus amigos la levantaban.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo Trixie.

-Sólo váyanse. – Dijo Keyla mirando hacia atrás.

Sus amigos dirigieron la vista hacia el lugar que Keyla observaba. Pudieron ver a un ser grande y negro, lucía como una gran nube de humo.

-¿Qué es eso? – Chilló Pronto.

-Son algunas almas oscuras que decidieron unirse. Siempre quieren llevarse a algunos de nuestro lado para acabar con nosotros. – Dijo Keyla. – Deben irse ¡Ahora!

-Pero... – Dijo Eli.

-Va a poseer sus almas si no se van rápido. Yo puedo esconderme pero ustedes no. Váyanse. – Dijo Keyla. – Quítense el Sombraductor y saldrán de aquí.

-Espero verte luego. – Dijo Eli abrazándola.

-Que no sea muy pronto. Ataca seguido. – Dijo Keyla recibiendo el abrazo de sus amigos y su hermano.

Eli y Trixie se quitaron el Sombraductor y cerraron los ojos. Keyla veía como ellos se desvanecían y luego ella empezó a esconderse en lo más alto de aquel lugar. Al abrir sus ojos su alrededor volvió a la normalidad, el Clan Sombra se había ido. Fijaron su vista en la tumba de Keyla y sonrieron.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo Eli acercándose a Trixie.

-Sí, no te preocupes. – Dijo Trixie. – No entiendo cómo es que ustedes lo soportan. Es muy potente.

-Al principio es igual, pero luego te acostumbras. Pero que ni se te ocurra ponértelo de nuevo. – Dijo Eli.

-Está bien. – Dijo Trixie.

Ellos pusieron sus manos por última vez sobre la tumba de Keyla y se dirigieron al refugio. Una brisa recorrió sus cuerpos junto a una voz.

-Nos vemos. – Susurró la voz desvaneciéndose.

**FIN**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La verdad me siento culpable por lo que acabo de escribir. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Los sorprendió? Espero que sí.

Si dejas un review se te agradece infinitamente.

Atte.: Yo.


End file.
